


Two Dimensions, One Humanity

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Modern AU - Fandom
Genre: Avatar, F/F, New York City, PE - Freeform, Portals, South Korea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and The gaang are accidentally thrown into our world when asami and a CEO of a high company possibly Samsung created a portal to another planet but instead, another dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question if you see a familiar name from hunger games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the gaang get transported into our universe and meeting themselves.

_They woke bound in chains. Two women in strange clothing inserting painless needles inside our arteries. They heard them speaking their language, but at first glance at the screen- it was odd.......second thought, what_ was _the screen?_

 _"_ Miss, we need to know your name. Would you be willing to tell us?" Korra heard the woman with yellow-brownish hair ask. 

"What-no, who are you? Where are my friends?!"

"They're fine, they are safe over in their cubicles" reassured the blonde.

"....My name is Avatar Korra. I would like to see who is in charge here."

"Of course you would," replied the blonde harshly. The woman went over to a small radio and spoke into it in a foreign language.

"예, 그녀는 영어를 할 수 있습니다. 그녀의 이름은 코라, 그녀는 그녀가 아바타 말한다. 니켈로 데온의 하나, 코라의 전설처럼." 

"Alright _Korra CEO_ of our organization is coming down to see you." the blonde lady sharply retarded leaving the room with the other woman. She looked around the room spotting Opal, Asami, Mako, and Bolin around the room. They looked fine, but something was off.

      "Hello Avatar Korra. My name is Alma Coin. You are in Seoul of South Korea, in Samsung industries. I know all about you. My sister in law told me all about you. Ill show you." She took off the clamps and gave me some of the weird clothing to wear. She lead me to a white room with octagonal wall plates and a black flat surface on the wall. She picked up a remote and pointed it towards the screen. It started glowing and had moving pictures on it, like a mover. She typed in the foreign language and showed a strange looking version of herself on the screen. 

"What is this? Asami would love to see this invention. How is this mover so clear? Oh, by the way, where is Seoul Korea? Why am I on the screen? Why do I look so weird?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she can speak English. Her name is Korra, she says she's an avatar. Nickelodeon's Legend of Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets answers from Coin and discovers how she is fictional and Ene and asami tell Korra what happened from the 'accident'.

_**Asami's** **Pov** _

I have been confused about this situation for at least twenty days. The people here are bigots. They just assume I am from here and- "Hey, asami. Beetee gave me equipment to let me read people's minds, aaand, that is not the correct way to correspond with the word  _bigot._ Oh, and I'm not a bigot. All though you are rather on the  _sexy_ side, am I wrong?" Ene yelled from the surprisingly clean white corridor.

"Oh Heheeeeey, Ene? I was just, um- I was just errr, heading down to the street?" I embarrassingly yelled down the hall.

"Ya, let me escort you lady  _sato_. So, I talked to Katniss and Korra about them taking you to New York city in the United States. But first, you guys have to meet President Obama about you guys being supernatural realistic 2D characters in  _our_ world. NYC is just like republic city to y'all."

'Can I see the creators of myself?' I purposely thought so no one could hear me but Ene.

"That depends, Sato. I'll see if I could telephone into Nickelodeon and see if Gale could fly you to Burbank California to speak to your Voice actor and creators. I think, that they could put in a twist to your story plot to have a temporary portal appear to take you back home, since our portal was destroyed." I just grunted in response thinking heavily about what the Blonde said. Thinking of myself made me smirk and roll my eyes. "I know what your thinking, Sato. 'How did I end up in this fucking hell hole?! Oh, when I meet my 'Creators' I bet they'll take me home- not like they know  _me,'_ yeah yeah. Been there before. Turns out, I'm  _technically_ not a human because I was made in liquid carbon dioxide. I can withstand temperatures down to -56.6 degrees Celsius or -69.88 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Wow, that's obnoxiously cold." I said watching Ene pick up her radio called in this world, a phone. She was speaking our language, but I figured that our written language was different. "Hey Sato! Mike and Bryan, your creators, said that they want to meet you and your friends with president Barack Obama! Well, now you don't have to go to New York to see Seychelle Gabriel and Janet Varney."

 "Isn't Seychelle my voice actor?"

"Yeah, she looks nothing like you, lemme tell you." Ene pulled up a picture of my voice actor and I was shocked to see people have unique voices to do whatever they do? Well whatever they do, the voice apparently has to be unique and has to fit the character.

___________________________________________________

_**Korra's POV** _

"Hey Katniss. I just read Suzanne Collins' book 'the Hunger Games' and I wondered how you got here like myself and how you felt."

"Well after the fact that I was sentenced to death and was almost fucking killed countless times, I'm fine. President Cornelius Snow's 'minions' created a device to send the main characters and district 13's inhabitants to this world and is probably killing everyone that survived or remained in Panem. So yeah, I'm totally okay." I could hear the rasp and terror in her voice while summarizing her trip to another dimension. "Since I'm the avatar, maybe there can be a way for me to go to Panel and save everyone alive. Not including Snow."

"Nope, nope, nope. All of my people are here and Coin isn't a crazed dictator like Snow. I'm just happy that I didn't have to kill Coin either."

"I know how you feel. When I was being tortured by Zaheer, I threatened to kill him and his friends. When I watched my cartoon self, it was a fib. In my world, I wasn't in a wheel chair and I killed that fucking bastard. After the fight with Kuvira, Zaheer busted out of prison from an additional episode that was un-aired! Shit came for him and he knows it. I just wish my animation version was the same."

"KORRAAA!! Guess what, guess what, guess what, GUESS WHAT!?!" I heard Bolin yell while running towards me.

"Uhh,what?"

"So President Coin told Ene to tell Asami to tell Mako to tell me to tell  _you_ that we're going on a trip to this cool place called Burbank California. We're getting there by this high tech aircraft called an airplane. You, me, Asami, Mako, and Opal are going. Oh, also, Katniss, you and Gale are taking us there. Holy shit, I am so fuckin excited!"

"That's swell news buddy. You are obviously excited." I said very casually.

 "If you are not fucking excited like me, you are a bitch then. There you go."

"I don't think you realize this, but you just cursed in front of my face." I purposely said just to see his face turn into a tomato.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry Korra!"

His face was PRICELESS. I knew that he would turn out to that. He started muttering gibberish such as 'dagerflabberdigggnaba' or 'satanauadabo' from his embarrassment. I burst out laughing from the first gibberish word he said. From seeing Katniss laying on the floor wheezing with a smile on her face, I know she is trying to get air from laughing too hard.

"Dammit Korra, his face was so red! I have to tell Finnick! Oh my goodness, I have a story to tell. So, me and Peeta were having sex in the shower a few months back. So we moved to the back where the water wasn't hitting, and when Peeta thought he was going to cum, his dick went soft and instead of his seed hitting my walls, his urine hit me. I looked down and had a petrified face when I saw the yellow substance. When I told Peeta that, he avoided our room and slept in the building's lobby for a month. His face was better than Bolin's. You better be lucky that you're a lesbian so you can't get pregnant from a woman and urine won't enter your sex, so keep that in mind."

"Wow, that must've been hilarious, and revoulting." I looked down to my watch and saw that it was time to meet with Opal at McDonald's. "Katniss, I got to go meet up with Opal at McD's. See you at fourteen hundred?

"Sure. Bring me a McGriddle?"

"Why not. See ya".

___________________________________________________

**_Opal's POV_ **

    "Hey Korra."

"Hey human ore."

"I told you once not to call me that and I'm not going to again." I  said clearly aggravated.

"Fine, fine. Wazzup?"

"Oh, not much. I'm just wondering if all food in this world is junk." I poked at my McBiscuit trying to make a point.

"Okay, but no, there are healthy foods around the world."

"I suppose you're right,"

"Aren't I always correct?"

"Aw hell no."

"Oh shut up."

"Want the rest of my sandwich? It is just a solid glob of chemicals!"

"Of course I want it. Millions of people eat this stuff every day. Not like I would but still."

"Then you're going to get fat and get all sick. Then, you're going to have a bigger sickness than Ebola. I read about it on a newsletter. It's scary."

"Well then. You destroyed my appetite. And how bad is Ebola?" A glare was all I could give back. "Wanna go to this Korean restaurant, Mokomandy, after I buy a McGriddle for Katniss?"

"Sure."

The walk wasn't long, but the line was crazily long. It was worth the wait when we got our food. It reminds me of the kale wraps from home. I miss home.

"Korra, do you miss home?"

"Of course. Why?"

I shrugged not wanting to share my feelings.

"Opal, how do you know how to speak Korean?"

"Oh, it was a made up language I created. Our creators must've gave me the idea."

 "Yeah, that makes more sense. Well, at least they didn't give you other ideas." That winded me up for a fist fight.

"Ideas like  _what._ It better not be nasty."

"I know you very well, so I'm not going to go there. Also we should finish this food before you want to knock me over."

"Good decision ass hole." 

______________________________________________________

**_No personal POV_ **

     At fourteen hundred, Korra got back to the base and gave Katniss her McGriddle. Unsurprisingly, she devoured it. By that time, the gaang and crew had packed to fly to Burbank.

When they settled on the jet, Asami sat next to Korra.

"Heey, Korra. Did you wonder how we got here?"

"Of course. I just want to find a way to go home and never return."

"Oh, well, I kind of know how we got here. So basically I was trying to create an electricity powered car. And when I put in the wrong adapter, the circuit blew and spilled some of my test tubes containing our blood and fell into the circuit. So long story short, the blood created a portal drawing our bodies with the same DNA and transporting us  _here._ So the same thing happened here and some of this dimension's people came through that portal into  _our_ world."

"Don't forget that Primrose was shot through the portal when this world created the portal." Ene added on.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? This is so frustrating! First, I can't bend here, and-"

"Wait, you can't  _bend_ in this world? But your mortal body is here, not your spirit." Asami easily responded. 

"Well, this planet has issues. First of all, the people here have nonsense wars and they are lazy. They don't have bending and they have these strange weapons called  _guns._ One shot into the forehead, your dead."

" This place is violent I have to break it to ya. Well I'm gonna take a nap. Have a un-peaceful afternoon!"

"She is the human version of violence. You should've seen her in the training room, Korra." 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:Yes, she speaks english. Her name is Korra, she says she is the avatar. Like the one from nickelodeon, legend of Korra.


End file.
